RIP and Watch
by D the Knight
Summary: A few Division escapees have been making quite the effort to annoy Division, but when one of the people responsible for their "leaders" initial escape shows up, with a request will the group finally get serious? Or will they continue doing whatever they please? Either way, things are sure to become more interesting for anyone they see on the way. Ah, the life of a Psychic...
1. Intro

**I watched this movie for the umpteenth time a few weeks ago. Difference is I watched it with my sister, by the end of the movie she told me to write a story for it and here we are...**

* * *

**Phase Null: Prelude or Prologue? Whatever...**

"Are you certain you want to do this, Mister...?" The man, Mr. Sen (or something) pauses, waiting for my name. The Indian man has reason to doubt my resolve. There's no way he couldn't have noticed how much my hands were shaking when I handed him the money for this Wipe, even if he was in his late fifties. Making a tight fist I try to concentrate on something else. The dusty room had ancient garba- 'antiques' all over the place. For the first time in my life the knowledge that I was force fed at that damned place comes in handy, telling me it's East Indian origin. I even tried to focus on the smell of ritualistic incense to clear my head, though it was to no amends.

I still knew how nervous I was. _I feel like I'm about to throw up._ "Just call me Damian." I answer. "And yeah, I want to forget all of it."

"You do realize there's a chance that you'll lose everything, right. Your name, your friends, you're asking me to take the good and the bad." He says once again trying to deter me. _If not for the fact that this place has signs that say 'no refunds' in every room I'd wonder how they stay in business._

"Good? What're you kidding? Let me explain to you why I want this." I said, now realizing that the person who recommended this guy to me was lying when he said this Mr. Sen was no questions asked. I took up a grin. "But I'll warn you... It's pretty stupid."

–_–_–_–_–_–_–

When I was six I was told that I had lost all of my memories in some car accident. An accident that caused the death of my parents. After that all I had was my ten-year old sister. She would always take care of me and unlike everyone else she was never trying to force me to remember things. She was even able to convince her friend to let us stay at her parents' house, sparring us from the separation an orphanage would've provided. Grateful as I was to stay in that house I couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

One day my urge to find out what that was got stronger. At the age of nine, I had tried to set off and find whatever it was I was looking for. However, I was just a stupid kid. I barely made it two blocks away before I chased back home by a German Shepherd. I didn't even notice it had bitten me in my fear until my sister came shouting to her friend to get bandages. I looked at the wound and my legs got weak from blood loss. My sister put her hands on my leg stopping to stop the bleeding.

That somehow made leg hurt more before the pain went away completely. The wound had closed before her friend had gotten back with the bandages. At that time I didn't know about Psychics, we all thought it was a superpower. We had all agreed never to speak of it but apparently that didn't include the girl who had been letting us use her house. She had gone to school and told people that either I was immortal or that my thirteen year old sister was a witch. It didn't matter though, eventually people started talking.

Then people came. Waving guns around they came into the house. We were raised to trust police but the way these guys broke in was frightening. My sister and her friend managed to run out of the house before I could and I was shot. I was expecting to die, on the floor watching as my sister's friend pulled her away from the houses. I didn't know what happened to her after that. And as I began to assume they'd get her two I hoped I'd die. Unfortunately I didn't. They had tranquilized me and dragged me out as they burned the house to the ground.

When I woke up I was in a white room with other kids, all varying in age, race some of them speaking other languages. The oldest of us being a boy who looked about fourteen. One by one a doctor and an armored man with a gun would pull us out of the room. As more of us were called out without any of us ever returning we became more aggressive, kicking and screaming against them to no avail. The last of us was a girl who looked about my age, the teenager and myself. I won't lie, I was afraid but what could you expect, we never knew who would be next. They walked in again, calling for the oldest of us. He seemed oddly unafraid and whispered only one thing, telling us to cover our ears. Confused I only looked around seeing the little girl had covered he ears while I just watched the boy.

He opened his mouth and his eyes dilated, thinning to look like that of a snake. I heard the doctor shout "A Bleeder!" then before I knew it I was on the floor. I was wailing in pain though my scream was easily over powered by the boys. Until I saw a flash and crimson splashed onto my shirt. They had shot him and this time there was no dart to be found. The doctor covered his ears to stop what I guessed to be the same ringing I was hearing. Then he scolded his partner for killing something so valuable. The solider ignored the doctor and ordered me up next.

I was in shock so I didn't understand him. The only things running through my mind were _What are these people?_ and _Why me?_ I looked at my hand and saw they were covered in blood from my ears. The guard called out to me again, I heard him this time and wished I could do the same thing the dead teen had done. I stand and tighten my fist hoping for a miracle, before I was pulled away. After that I never saw any of them again, but I still remember exactly what the girl said. "Don't cry. You'll be out soon, then you can come get me."

The reason I remember it so well is because I remember my response. As the pair pulled me from the room I wiped my eyes and yelled. "I wasn't crying!"

They took me to another all white room where there was nothing but three chairs, a table (all screwed to the floor) and a camera in the upper right corner. I was alone only momentarily before two doctors and a guard had walked. The doctors were exchanging folders and speaking of parents I can't even remember, saying that they were some of Division's agents themselves, away in some place I'd never heard of. With no clue on what that meant the only thing I took away from that was that my parents were still alive. Before I could read in to it enough one of the doctors grabbed my arm while another took a syringe out. They took my blood for some kind of Psychic test.

They locked me in a room for a day then came back and gave me a white shirt with the word 'Mover' printed across the front. After that the experiments started. I was given a few small items and told to move them, without touching them. I didn't understand what they meant, which was half of why no matter how much they electrocuted me I couldn't do it. However, that didn't stop them from doing it for the rest of that year and another full year.

They tortured me while also trying to convince me to join their organization. I was a dumb kid but not that dumb. I agreed to join them pretending that it was to escape the pain, but it was really so I could eventually take revenge. Since I was joining them, they felt it important that I had more than a primary school education. I was taught a lot of pointless things, and when I wasn't being taught I was being trained. (Unsuccessful) Moving and shooting. Everyday I promised to make them regret the things they did.

One day after being shocked due to yet another failed Moving practice; the kind guards of this loving facility threw my unconscious body into what had become my room. For a while I stayed where I landed and wondered about my sister and what she might've known about our parents. I gave up on that soon enough. And when I opened my eyes I came to wonder about this place even more. There had been words carved into the floor below me, _'You're not crying are you? I already told you you'd be out soon. -Liz'_ It was easy to guess who Liz was, the last person in that room. I didn't know how she had gotten in here but at least I could guess that she was what the doctors called a Watcher. Luckily, my guess was right because if she had been wrong or joking I probably would've died that day.

Within a half-hour of wondering how soon 'soon' was a doctor walked in, carrying a syringe full of a black liquid. I knew what it was. I listened to every conversation I could hear, trying to find the secrets of this place. The thing most often talked about was the deaths of patients, due to test of a drug that very few people live through, none of which in my facility. I couldn't let them inject me with something like that. In an instinctive rush I grabbed the doctor and the syringe. I put the needle to the doctor's neck. At first I thought the doctor was important which explained which would've explained why I wasn't shot. I was even able to trick the guard into giving me his gun when I threatened to Move him though the ceiling. But now I know it wasn't the doctor, but the drug he was protecting.

I picked up the gun and the moment I felt comfortable shooting I made my move. I through the syringe and pushed the doctor. I then shot at the guard but though I couldn't bring myself to aim for a kill. Before I knew it there were more guards and I was falling to the floor.

–_–_–_–_–_–_–

"And now here I am, twenty years old with about two 'friends'. To put it simply my life sucks." I explain as blatantly as possible. The fact that it's been ten years since then and I still remember all of that is exactly what I want to end. "That's why I want to forget it. So I can start over."

Taking in my story the man had no more questions. "...I see. Seeing as how you have already pain me I shall accommodate you." He agrees. As he extends his hands out to the side of my head I recall the motto I had been living since I got away from division.

"Life is and will end as a tragic comedy. Just make sure the final act shows some Knightmare class." I repeat while his fingers reach the sides of my head. Taking the words to heart I raise a hand, pointing to the ceiling with two fingers making my hand look similar to a gun. _Division. Go fuck yourself._

I don't know what I was expecting the Wipe to feel like but when he started it felt like a static shock. Painful in its surprise but ending just as quickly. However I still remember everything. He hasn't stopped, he was interrupted.

The sliding door of the room slid open and woman in wearing a bloodstained white dress shirt with a tie wrapped around the wound, black slacks and mud covered dress shoes limped into the room. "So you're the one... who abandoned... Eliza." She claims through heavy breathing before dropping to the floor.

* * *

**Well... That probably didn't go as smoothly as Damian had hoped.**  
**Its my moms birthday today! I've been trying to get her to read my stories forever... she still hasn't.**


	2. Elise & Eliza

The sliding door of the room opens and woman in wearing a bloodstained white dress shirt with a tie wrapped around a wound, black slacks and mud covered dress shoes limped into the room. "So you're the one... who abandoned... Eliza." She claims through heavy breathing before dropping to the floor.

–_–_–_–_–_–_–

**Passing One: Elise and Eliza**

_Fuck, if my name keeps popping up next to all these dead bodies Divisions gonna find me again. Even if I'm being Shadowed._ I think to myself, backing away from the woman and Mr. Sen._ Shadowed? So I did forget at least one thing._ I forgot where she was hiding. Knowing she couldn't (and wouldn't) be more than twenty feet away from me she can't be too far. "Ku-" Before I could finish calling out to her she was in front of me.

"Did the Wipe not work? It seems you still remember me, Mr. Knight."

I sigh. "Enough with that 'Mr. Knight' shit already. The name's Da-mi-an." I say slowly, enunciating every syllable. As I try to explain this to her she only giggles behind the black silk cloth hiding half her face. Ever since I first met her she has yet to use my name, although I haven't used hers either, but that's because she won't tell anyone what it is. So we all just call her 'Kurai' which according to the translator on my phone means dark, on account of her being a Shadow and being extremely stealthy about it.

"You saved my life, I have to pay you your respect." She says, through her mild Japanese accent.

"I already told you that was an accident." I replied.

"Yes, but you never say it was a mistake." Kurai responds, taking a bragging tone.

I sigh again. "Forget it. Kurai, let's go." Kurai began walking towards the window, opening it for her escape. I decide to take the window also. _I don't need to get more any blood on me._ As Kurai waits alongside me, I step onto the windowsill before looking back at the woman, who the elderly man was trying to pick up. _Just call somebody, old man. She'll die like that._

Turning back to the window I see Kurai grinning through her mask. "You want to help them, don't you?" She asks. "Mr. Knight." _Why does she want me to be hero all the time, I'm supposed to be part of a gang._ I asked myself.

"Not a cha-"

"If you help me take her down stairs I'll give you your money back." Mr. Sen suggests.

"We're in." I answer, once again earning a grin from my partner. _It took me most of the year to make the money for this._ I glare at her and she shakes her head while moving to help. As they manage to lift the woman a card slides from her pocket. Once they begin moving her I take the card. It reads 'U.S. Division Sector 4, Psychic Dev. Team assistant: Elise Wayne, non-Psychic.' "Fuck me..." _This is bad. So, so, so, bad! I've gotta warn them._ I say to myself before chasing Kurai and Mr. Sen downstairs.

I come down the stairs and find nothing, no one. Luckily before assuming the worst I find an open trapdoor, leading to a hidden away basement. Following them down I find them struggling to put her on a table. "Damian, can you help for a second." Though I don't want to be too close to a Division Agent, she's not exactly a threat, especially considering the fact that she's non-Psychic.

Helping them lift the woman, I take the time to explain. "Hey Sen, so is this for torture or somethin'?"

"What?" Mr. Sen says, surprised at my joke. _If she wasn't a woman, maybe I wouldn't be joking._ "No, one of the Psychics who works here is a Stitch."

"They Stitch for Division?" I ask. In response to my blatant reveal Kurai loses her grip, fortunately we had already gotten her over the table.

The man's eyes widen as he notes my seriousness. Almost instantly he relaxes. "We're balanced here, we help anyone who comes in, as long as it doesn't put the other side at too much of a disadvantage."

"And if she reports back to Division about this place?"

"Division isn't after us." Mr. Sen claims. "And if you ask me, this woman didn't come here for our services."

"What? Do you think she's after Mr. Knight?" Kurai asks._ Why me?_

Mr. Sen nods as he takes out his phone. As he goes through the phone he frowns, seemingly becoming more upset with every button he presses. "Hm... It's going to take some time before the Stitch can get here. Would either of you know anything about medicine?"

Kurai and I look at each other, then back at Mr. Sen and shake our heads. Our crew has been thinking of 'borrowing' a Stitch from Division, but ever since Zero and I took Kurai and killed all those Division agents, there have been less Psychics coming through town. "Well I'll do what I can." He says, walking towards a sink to wash his hands. After drying his hands he walks back to the table. Putting a hand to her forehead, he checks for a fever before unbuttoning her shirt. Stopping halfway he looks at the two of us, not quite telling us to leave, but influencing us nonetheless.

"We should probably get going." I suggest. Kurai nods and we turn to head back up stairs.

"Wait..." A weak voice calls. I turn and see that the women has sat up. She was significantly paler then she was on her ID, telling me she wasn't in the greatest shape. Still she managed to show anger. "You owe me... and my sister. Damian Le-"

My fists tighten and I feel myself become more aggressive. "Stop right there." I order. "You call me by that name and I'll show you your own heart."

"I don't care about that, you have to save Eliza!" She says, before going into a coughing fit.

Mr. Sen tries to stop her from losing her balance by placing a hand on her uninjured arm. "You're in no condition for this, you have to calm down."

I sigh, releasing the anger from my body as Kurai puts her hand on my shoulder. "You're Elise Wayne, right? Well I don't know any Eliza Waynes and I don't owe you anything, so go back to Division and ask your Psychic lap-dogs for help." I argue before turning to leave once more.

I started up the the stairs before being stopped again. "My little sister saved you from that place!"

_Saved me!? Wait..._ "Liz?"

"Yes 'Liz', the girl who's been seeing you in visions since our parents put her in Division." The agent says, not hiding the loathing in her voice. "The same girl who had me switch your blood test so Division couldn't use you as a weapon."

"Switched my blood test?" I wonder aloud. _I was tortured so much because I couldn't Move things and she caused it._ "Do you know how much I was tormented because of that!?"

"I don't have time for games. You and I both know you are no Mover."

Ignoring the tension between us, Mr. Sen interjects. "If you're not a Mover than what-"

"What do you want me to do!? Run into the Division facility and pull the fire alarm so the let her out?" I ask, with wonderment as to what her plan is.

"You're the leader of a group of rebels!" She shouts. "Break her out."

Before I can respond Kurai calls out to me. "-Mr. Knight." Kurai calls. Without giving me the chance to ask what was wrong the answer presents itself in the sound of footsteps above us. The four of us in the room all look to the basement ceiling. "I'm only holding a short dagger." Kurai whispers. _Great._ I think to myself, remember that I told her only bring the bare necessities since I told her to leave when I don't remember her._ At least Ro was teaching her how to use blades. But she still nowhere near his level._ I take a look around the room, looking for anything we could use. Unfortunately, since this is the place of work for a Stitch, that means no sharp tools are necessary. There isn't even a place too hide considering that Kurai is wearing her usual dark purple running shoes, black tight sweatpants and a dark purple long-sleeved shirt is in near perfect contrast with this white room.

"You know I can Smell you, Ms. Wayne." A man says with a slight moan. Judging by his words he's a Sniff. "It's a beautiful scent but that drug is getting in the way." Listening to his voice he was heading further away, probably to the blood and mud left on the floor upstairs.

"What's he talking about?" Mr. Sen asked.

With a nod of her head the Agent removes the tie wrapped around her arm showing and drops her bloodied shirt. "I took the drug developed to enhance Psychics. If they weren't so interested in what would happen to me, I would've been shot down before I could get here." She says showing a particularly dark spot on her pale arm.

"The drug was made for Psychics and we can't even survive it," Kurai states. "Do you think you'll make it?"

Ms. Wayne looks to her lap, refusing to answer with an 'I don't know', even if she was thinking it. "Ooh, the bloods smells stronger down here." The voice says from just above the stairs. I notice Ms. Wayne tense at his voice. _Fuck it, this 'Stand-by' attitude is more Zero's thing anyway._ Placing my index finger over my mouth I quiet the others and direct Kurai to get near Mr. Sen and Ms. Wayne.

The ex-Agent gives me a look that says, 'What're you going to do?' Since I have no idea I just shrug my shoulders and lean against  
the wall near the door. I hear the man begin descending the stairs and look to Kurai, the only one who could back me up in a fight. I can guarantee that these two haven't been through the things Knightmare's had to face. However, even with that being said as the Sniff began humming the tune of some nursery rhyme, a chill rushes down my spine. _I thought the fact that they just Sniff your shit was creepy enough, does this guy really have to push it?_ I wonder, joking my why through this uncomfortable situation. Just as I finish my thought he walks in, trusting his nose so much so that he doesn't even bother looking around.

"Ah, so you have a friend." The Sniff asks. "I mean I could smell the old man but not this ninja girl." As I slowly sneak up behind the man no one responds to him. "Quiet one, huh? Oh I get it, you're a Shadow." Still she doesn't answer.

"Do you know where you are?" Mr. Sen questions. "You're on neutral ground."

The Agent frowns at Mr. Sen. "That's true, so as long as no one here fights me while I take my partner home, your neutrality stands." He says, extending his hand to Wayne. Once I'm in range of him I cock my hand back to punch him but Mr. Sen watches me, accidentally alerting the Sniff of my position. The Sniff dodges my punch spinning and drawing a knife from seemingly nowhere. I'm able to jump back but not before it tears through the chest of my t-shirt._ Fuck, I guess he aims to kill._

"You know, the knifes a bit unfair." I say, covering my shirt in a kneel.

"So are sneak attacks. Speaking of which, I assume the fact I couldn't Smell you is because of the Shadow?" The Agent ask while Kurai sneak up to him with her dagger. "A Shadow that better stay back unless she wants this town swarming with Division." Kurai, continues despite his threat. Only stopping when I stand halting her with my hand. The Agent looks me over once before stopping at my shirt, specifically my ink. "That Knight's helmet tattoo, you must be Damian Lex."

"You must be the guy who can go fuck himself! The names Voleur now." I reply. _Lex? Fuck that name. like I'm gonna share the same name as my Division parents. Besides..._ "This new name suits me better."

"Well as long as we're using French why don't you try Baissé." He says launching his blade into my chest. "All Division agents are permitted to kill you on sight. Even here." He whispers before laughing maniacally. Taking the knife away he allows me to fall to the floor face first. When I hit the ground I see the others looking down out at me. "Guess I've earned a promotion. Now then Ms. Way-"

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" I interrupt, pushing myself up from the floor. As I stood I notice the Agent, shaking. I dust myself off, giving him time to face me. "Now are you gonna leave or-" Next I heard a scream from Wayne and a gasp from Mr. Sen.


	3. A Family Affair

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" I interrupt, pushing myself up from the floor. As I stood I notice the Agent, shaking. I dust myself off, giving him time to face me. "Now are you gonna leave or-" Next I hear a scream from Wayne and a gasp from Mr. Sen.

**–_–_–_–_–_–_–**

**Phase Two: A **(Divided)** Family Affair**

Looking up I see a blade sticking out from my forehead. "You know you're pretty fast." I compliment while pushing him away a few feet, allowing the knife to fall through me. "It'd be worrying if you could actually touch me."

"A Phaser?" The Agent and Mr. Sen say simultaneously.

I grin. "Damn right." _I didn't actually finish my story with Mr. Sen._ I think to myself, picking up the mans knife. _Now seems like a fun time._ "Hey, Mr. Sen remember when I was talking about Division and said guards came and I was falling?" Mr. Sen nods. His eyes dart from me to the Sniff and back to me. "Well I kept falling, straight through the floor. You'd think Division would be smarter than to just build over a subway station."

At this Wayne speaks up. "Subwa- that wasn't a subway station it was a tunnel we-" She pauses and corrects herself. "Division, built for the delivery of materials. It's supposed to be guarded."

"Who said it wasn't. I would've been dead if not for the fact that I landed on their train." I reply while Phasing the blade through my hand. "Alarms started going off (probably about my escape) so I jumped of the train. When I got back up to the street I was in this city, Reposa."

"You know, you became somewhat of a hero around that facility." The Agent claims. "Mr. Lex."

_This guy just keeps pushing me._ "Kurai."

"Yes, Mr. Knight?" She answers.

"Call Zero and tell him we're gonna be fucking with Division again." She pauses and I give a her look and if I look half as furious as I am she got the message. Kurai instantly pulls out her phone, dial a number and presses send. As she begins speaking I turn towards the Sniff. "Mr. Sen does Division know the 'employees' here?" I ask, earning a nod. "Good, if they know I'm not part this, it won't matter when I teach this fucker what it feels like to go through a wall. The hard way."

"Ooh, scar-" Enraged I throw the knife at him, forcing the Sniff to look away from me as he sidesteps. Before he can turn back to me I grab the back of his head, pushing him towards the wall behind him. Without hesitation I slam his head into the wall. He screams in pain and I repeat. I was putting so much strength into it that I had to Phase through the wall (and the Sniffs head) to prevent myself from breaking my wrist. I continue to do so until I hear a crack and he seems to lose consciousness. Letting go of the man I step back. As he falls to the floor I take the time to admire my work. _Shouldn't have got in my way._ I thought looking at the blood spatter on the wall. Then I turn my head to the ex-Agent, seeing her clenching her wounded arm.

"Hey, Ms. Wayne," I call. "Are you really done with Division? Say yes and I'll make it so no Stich can help this guy," I add, locking my eyes on the woman's face while putting my sneakers on the Sniffs ribs. "say no and Kurai and I walk away." In the silence of the room you can hear a 'gulp' which could've come from anyone, even Kurai hasn't seen me this serious.

"Don't... Don't kill him." She responds. "I'm not with Division but if you kill him, they'll know I came to your rebels for help, to join you."

I raise my shoe from the mans jacket then proceed to flip up my hood, so she could no longer see my eyes. "Fine, you're in, Elise." I reply.

Kurai giggles slightly, instead of judging me and claiming I was making the wrong decision "Shouldn't you tell her we're not rebels first?" Kurai asks.

"Yeah... Look Knightmare isn't a group of rebels, we just like piss Division off."

Momentarily Elise's eyes go wide in surprise before she regains her composure. "As long as you can get your group to save Eliza, that's is all I need." She says confidently and with a smile.

"By the way our 'group' is only four people." I say quickly, looking to slightly away from her as though I wasn't the one who said it. "Including you..." From the corner of my eye, I see her hand go up to pinch the bridge of her noes in frustration.

"What do you have?"

Without an answer I shrug and look to Kurai for the answer. She sighs. "Um... A crook with a chivalry complex, A sociopath who's a bit too good with a knife and me-"

"-A chick who's a wannabe shinobi." I interrupt. Kurai glares at me and I shrug. "C'mon, a crook with a chivalry complex? Does this look like something a gentleman would do?" I ask pointing to the bloodied man below me.

As if he had been in shock this entire time, Mr. Sen takes a deep breath. "Shouldn't you be tying him up or something!?" He asks over-dramatically.

"Relax. He's not doing shit in this condition." I chuckle. "I beat him half to-" I cut myself off, hearing a door open above us.

"Mr. Sen, this better be important." A swanky voice warns. "You know how my wife loves her shopping."

"Trust me Mr. Parity, if your 'wife' wasn't here Division agents would be." Mr. Sen answers, using a sarcastic emphasis on the word wife.

"I have name, you know?" A woman, presumably Parity's wife says. They begin coming down the stairs. First the man, comes down the stairs. In a dressed-for-success grey suit. It is odd, the entire suit including the dress shirt and tie are the exact same shade of grey. The only colors on him that weren't grey are his tan skin and black hair with white edges. Even his eyes are a blank tint of grey.

Parity walks into and scans the room. "Who's this." The man asks, pointing to the Elise.

"She's a Division Worker." Mr. Sen says, before making a realization. "Correction, she was a Division Worker. She's the one who needs help."

"What happened to her." Mrs. Parity asks. As the woman descends down the stairs I realize her voice sounds a bit familiar. Turning I see, the woman. She has on a solid black dress and a pair of black heals. Like her husband there's a bit of color on her. Her skin lighter is than my own, giving her a coffee color and eyes matched my natural rust color. _...Deja?_

"De-"

I attempt to call out to the woman before to confirm my hunch, but Mr. Sen interrupts. "She took Division's enhancement serum." He says, looking at Elise. "She's not even a Psychic."

The woman gives a blank expression nods. Then she moves to the table and put a silver-ish gel on her hands. I can't help but watch, still trying to figure out who she was. Without any self-control I walk up to the woman, who has her back turned to me. I put my hand on her shoulder and whip her around so she faces me. "Deja!" I yell, voice holding a mix of almost every emotion.

"Get your hands of my wife." Suddenly and hand is on my shoulder and I fell a pull which forces me to the floor.

I quickly jump back up. Once again I put my hand up stopping Kurai from attacking. I glare at the man. "Stay outta my way, unless you wanna end up like that Agent!?" I shout. I gesture to the half-dead Sniff and he frowns.

"So you brought inequality to my house?" Parity shakes his head with a sigh. "All for the sake of balance. Mr. Sen, Deja." Mr. Sen takes something from his pockets and places it in his ears while Deja takes something from a drawer. She hands some of it to Elise and she and Deja do the same as Sen.

"Kurai cover your ears." I order. _A Bleeder._ I think to myself. _I can't Phase through waves, especially not sound._ My hands automatically go up to my ears, once I see his eyes mock a snakes.

"Aaaah-" I only hear the beginning of his scream before all sound cuts off from me. _Something was weird. Either this guy's weaker than the kid I met or this is something-_ Before I can finish my sentence I begin to feel something similar to being cut with a knife. The feeling is stretching all the way across my skin. With the pain shooting through my body I whip my hands away from my ears, inadvertently pulling my hood down as I move to clutch my stomach and chest.

The pain continues to shoot through my body, causing me to cave the floor. I can feel warm liquid around me as my body gets colder. My eyesight dims and the white of the room fades to grey, the people turning into shadows. I see a dark form approach the Bleeder and the scream cuts off. I could guess they were speaking but the ringing in my ear was preventing me from hearing them. The forms waves their arms around frantically, probably arguing. I try to push of the floor to get a better vantage point on their conversation and my arms give out. I wince due to tearing ache across my body. _Okay, I've definitely been cut._ I assure myself, trying to assess my damage. _I better get Stitched too. I can't believe I see her again and this shit happens, fuck!_ All at once sound pours back into my ear in one loud burst. "-y brother!" Deja yells.

_So, it really is her?_ "Brother? So this is the guy you were looking for." Parity states. I can see Mr. Sen's jaw drop, realizing he was about to Wipe the mind of his co-worker's brother. "He's not that great." My sight fades back in next, catching those grey eyes looking down at me. _Fuck this guy._ My sister is standing beside him, hand on his shoulder. I guess she was the one waving her arms around like a maniac.

"Kurai!" I call, still unable to move. "You alive?"

I hear a groan of pain along with a caught. "Yeah, I'm over here." She says. I turn my head and see her standing at the table, holding herself up by leaning on it. "Mr. Knight, I think you lost this one."

"Yeah... You're probably right. Ay, Parity."

"Yes."

I try to push up and look him in his eyes, getting nothing but pain for my efforts. "What kind of person are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. My attack wasn't directed at your friend, so it's reasonable that she's still awake but how're you still conscious?" I shrug at his question and soon after wish I hadn't with the pain rushing though my body.

"I might know." Elise says, taking her ear plugs out. "Since Damian's a Phaser his body is constantly moving. The sound waves can get to his brain easier, but there's something about your Bleeding. It goes in layers instead of aiming straight for killing blow." She explains before looking him up and down. "You must have been given the drug."

Parity chuckles to himself. "You know, it's more fun if you don't explain it." He jokes. I can see Elise, throw up a fake smile in fear. "But you were wrong about the drug. This took… practice." The Bleeder says though obviously not happy about it. _That sounds like a lot of dead bodies._ He notices my grin and the fear on Elise's face. "Relax, I'm not a murderer, I just don't like violence in my house. Come on," He says to Deja. "we've got patients here."

All of us got Stitched, starting from most injured to the least. Deja did all she could for Elise, then the Sniff, Kurai, then myself (after volunteering to go last). It felt the same as it did back then, a sharp pain then nothing. The Sniff had attempted to say something before being swiftly 'put back asleep'.

"You didn't have to hit him." Deja says.

"But it was funny." I jokingly whine, earning a giggle from Kurai.

Deja tosses a glare to the two of us that we both grin at. "Ugh, you're such an idiot." She's changed. When we were kids she'd let me get away with anything and even though she was nagging me, I can still see happiness on her face._ I guess she's happy here._ This frustrates me and I decide to avoid being around her, at least for now. I walk towards the stairs and catching my vibe, Kurai follows. "Where are you going?" Deja asks, stopping me from going up.

I shrug. "...Probably home?"

"Home?" She repeats. "I haven't seen you in over ten years, don't you think we should talk?"

"About what? The wonderful life I lived?" I leave my sister to think about my question. "We can talk later. Elise." I call. Following my call she gets up from the table, re-buttoning her shirt and throwing her bloodied tie into a nearby trash can. My sister puts a hand on Elise's shoulder as she walk toward us.

"You know we can't interfere." Mr. Sen advises. Without a reply from my sister, we head upstairs. The last thing the three of us hear before leaving is an aggravated sigh from my sister.

* * *

**So Damian's sisters alive? And like the Phaser he is, he lets his problems fall right through him. Oh well, guess it's time to meet the next member.**


	4. Welcome to Knightmare

**Meet Zero, partner in crime and ruler of blood. From the wonderfully twisted mind of the Number-smith known as, _turtlekorn._  
**

* * *

"You know we can't interfere." Mr. Sen advises. Without a reply from my sister, we head upstairs. The last thing the three of us hear before leaving is an aggravated sigh from my sister.

**–_–_–_–_–_–_–**

**Phase Three: Welcome to Knightmare**

After our visit to the shop we stop by a local convenience store so I can pick up Zero prize. There had been a bet between us. He told me I wouldn't go through with the Wipe and he was right one way or another. As the three of us walk towards our base I try to guess when Division will start pulling out the big guns, wondering how they plan on stopping us. I didn't have much time to think before we got here especially with Kurai excitedly asking Elise questions about her sister.

Arriving at the our place we show Elise the building. It's you average abandoned house. Gray paint peeling on the sides, exposed wood, broken windows, and police tape for good measure. Seeing Elise skeptical face made this fun. "Relax, you're with us so the place isn't dangerous. Well…" I pause for dramatic effect. "You're not afraid of ghost, right?" Kurai rolls her eyes at my sense on humor and pats Elise on the back.

"He's just kidding." Kurai says._ She's just mad because I told her the same thing after me and Zero brought her here._ I recall with a light grin. I walk forward towards the house hearing music coming from the inside. I shake my head knowing it's Zero, again. The girls follow once I reach the porch. I push down the police tape as Elise steps over and Kurai jumps through.

Seeing Kurai put her key to the lock I put my hand over hers. "You should probably let me talk to him first." I request. Kurai takes my words into consideration and steps back. I turn, my back facing the door as I begin to Phase through. "One moment ladies." The instant that my head goes through the door, I get blasted by the powerfully loud rhythms of drums._ Fuck,_ My right hand quickly goes up to my ear, still sensitive after my run in with Parity._/that hurts. He's lucky my sister's happy around him._ The lights are off but I at least know he's here by the blasting music. "Yo, Zero!" I shout in an attempt gain his attention.

I can see a shadowy figure sit up from the couch before me. Next I see a spark, followed by a flame. The light reveals a pale face, the flame flickering in it's green eyes. "The fuck happened to you!?" He asks, more yelling to speak over the music than to voice actual concern. I look down seeing the cut across my tee, now bloodstained from the fight (if you can even call it that) with Mr. Parity.

"Didn't Kurai tell you?" I ask. "We ran into some trouble!"

He chuckles. "Yeah I know, I just wanted you to admit you got your ass beat! And since you're back here I guess that means you remember everything!?" Zero pauses. I open my mouth to answer but he quickly adds. "Pay up, D!"

I shove my hand in my pocket, grabbing the pack of cigarettes I had just brought from the convenience store. I toss the box to him, "We got a new member by the way!" I say calmly. His face drops and I see him fumble to catch the pack of Marlboro Reds until the lighter closes. "So what're you listening to anyway!?" I ask before focusing on more of the lyrics.  
**_  
__Everybody hates me now, so fuck it_**  
**_Blood's on my face and my hands, and I_**  
**_Don't know why im not afraid to cry_**  
**_But thats none of your business_**  
**_Whose life is it? Get it? See it? Feel it? Eat it?_**  
**_Spin it around so I can spit in its face_**  
**_I wanna leave without a trace_**  
**_Cuz I don't wanna die in this place_**

"Sounds like it could be you're theme song or somethin'." I joke.

"First-off, fuck you Damian and the name of the song's People Equal Shit and what do you mean a new member." Zero asks, pausing the music. I pull the chain on one of the cheap office lights we had 'bought' from a local hardware store, and scratch the back of my head as it flickers to life.

I watch as Zero covers his eyes to adjust to new light. "How 'bout you ask her, Ro?" I yawn. "I need to get some new clothes." Next Zero try's to argue but I quickly unlock the door, sending him into his natural anti-social state. Kurai opens the door and directs Elise to the chair opposite the couch while I head upstairs. I can hear Kurai begin babbling to the rest of the group before I Phase through my door. To lazy and exhausted to open doors I continue walking through things.

Arriving in front of my bathroom mirror I stop to examine myself. There are a few cuts still left that I didn't give my sister time to heal in my rush. My dark brown skin already had a few scars from the different points in my life so it didn't really matter. I look at the large hole in my shirt, focusing in on my tattoo. Taking the shirt off I view the entire tattoo. The black knight's helmet over the left side of my chest. _That's obviously not helping me hide from Division._ I look up in the mirror again putting a hand to my hair. The long near black dreadlocks extend down to the beginning of my chest._ Maybe I should cut my hair too._ I look myself in the eye, falling deep into the rust like color. "Yeah right." I chuckle to myself. Going through the pile of clothes in my room I decide to change into a plain red t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting black jeans.

After walking through my door I lean back in and grab a black hoodie. _We should really get some heat._ I think to myself before heading downstairs.

Once I reach the living room. I see Kurai happily sitting beside Zero who was making an effort not to look a Elise while lighting his cigarette. Elise on the other hand states straight forward, looking a neither Kurai or Zero, instead the space between them. I sigh "…So Elise you already know me and Kurai, this is Zero."

"Zero?"

"Don't ask." Zero orders, taking a drag on his cigarette. I haven't thought about it in a while but I guess that's the normal reaction when you hear someone's name as Zero. When I first met him he had a name.

–_–_–_–_–_–_–

About three years after my escaping Division, a person claiming to be Psychic told me Division would be carrying something very valuable through Reposa. In all fairness I should've known the man wasn't a Psychic by the fact that he told me I'd be getting over a thousand dollars later that night and I'd be attending a party. Unfortunately those two didn't happen but I saw a few black armored trucks driving by moments after. I took that moment as my chance to get revenge on Division. I quickly made a plan (if you could even call it that) and followed the convoy.

The drivers were sure to stop at every red light and stop sign. They must've been extremely confident in there armor, abilities and the locks on there package to ignore the teen that blatantly followed them. After the fourth or fifth lock I made my move. Walking through the back of the last truck. Inside it I found two armored guards in the back, both armed with riffles. One immediately called in an alert while the other fired at me. Still new to using my ability as a Psychic I tested my Phasing. I ended up being struck in the chest by one of the projectiles and fell through the back, causing the large metal door to open. I laid still for a while thinking I was dead before the sting set in. The two stepped and aimed their weapons at my head. I Phased partially through the street before coming back up in the truck behind them. I grabbed an extra gun they had and shot them both in their backs. They turned unaffected and I looked to their feet. The guns were shooting rubber bullets.

I barely had time to ask myself why Division was using rubber bullets before I was forced to run through the back truck and into the middle one. As I crossed between the two I saw the guards from the truck I jumped to running to help the others. Inside it was a guy bound to a stood up stretcher. He had been gagged, cuffed, and chained to the stretcher. He also had these thing that were basically mittens on his hand. I wondered who or what he was before I heard the large metal door being unlocked behind me. In a panic I began undoing his restraints, telling him to fight them with me. In the time it took me to unchain him I managed to scan the cover of a folder near him. I'm surprised I remember since I never say this name but Terry Kuuldun is a bit hard to forget.

The entire time he glared at me until I undid his mouth guard and he bit down on his lip hard. The blood began to drip slowly then jutted out towards me in the form of a spike. I sidestepped it but as I did spikes branched out from the main one. It pierced me just above the right side of my hip. I unconsciously began Phasing. I walked toward him causing him to think I was being stabbed further. He began to ask me if I was some kind of freak and I answered "Some kind, yeah." I got near him and launched my fist straight into his face before undoing the rest of his restraints. We stood glaring at each other until the back door opened again. I didn't know who he was or what kind of Psychic he was and I don't remember caring, I was just thinking he probably has a grudge against them too.

Within ten minutes of freeing him we laid out (and/or killed) the six guards and the three drivers. With my constantly Phasing in and out of the vehicles and the Deliveries nonstop blood related attacks. The bullets hit him more than me and it confused me as to why he kept standing. That only lasted until I saw under his shirt. Across his skin was more blood that hardened around him. As the sirens of police cars became audible we both began running.

When our run ended we were both left winded. And myself angry that this guy had stabbed me and was getting away with it. After we caught our breath I called to him and he turned to me with a glare. Without a word I charged at him and watched as the blood from his few wounds coated his body like a shell. I Phased straight though him then turned and kneed him in the back off his ribs. Before he could turn around I put my fist through his back and out of his chest. I said that made us even and warned him that if he disagreed I'd go solid and kill him from the inside. Of course at that point I didn't know if I could actually do that but it was still a good threat nonetheless. He agreed for the time being, which gave me the idea.

I asked him just how much he hates Division, as if it wasn't obvious in his fighting. With a look on his face that was intimidating to even myself, he answered "More than they're gonna hate me." I called him by name and he ignored me until ordering my to call him Zero. It was at that point that I first thought to drop the name Lex. Zero and myself as Damian Voleur teamed up to become the founding members of the (at that point) two-man gang, Knightmare. And until Kurai showed up the two of us had been battling any members of Division unfortunate enough to track us down to whatever alley or trap house we managed to sleep in.

**–_–_–_–_–_–_–**

I sigh. "Yeah don't mind him, he's kind of an asshole." I explain to Elise.

You can here a 'humph' from Zero on the other side of the room. He can be heard mumbling, still trying to avoid a real social interaction with Elise. "If you were having your blood siphoned and recycled through some dumb-ass machine for days, you'd be an asshole too."

He earned a laugh from Kurai. "Mr. Knight's already an ass." She says laughing at her own joke. "That's why I need you to balance it out." Kurai says to Zero.

"Get a room." I sigh.

"Get a therapist." Kurai quickly answers back. I was going respond, but seeing Elise shaking her head with her hand over her face. She looked up and I gave her a look that said, 'Welcome to the crew.'

* * *

**Turtle, if you wondering about the Terry Kuuldun (cool-down) thing, it's for no reason other than I thought it'd be cool. Plus its kinda got your pen names initials so... yeah.**


	5. Dark Memories

I was going respond, but seeing Elise shaking her head with her hand over her face. She looked up and I gave her a look that said, 'Welcome to the crew.'

* * *

**–_–_–_–_–_–_–**

**Phase Four: A Dark Memories**

_Watching her adjust to us is going to be hilarious._ I wager to myself before Zero gets up and stretches. Without a word he leaves, heading out of the living room and up the stairs. I hear the door to his room open then a bit of metal becomes slightly audible through our thin walls. Kurai sighs and stand. "Elise, Mr. Knight." She says bowing before walking to her room.

There's a pause in conversation. With just the two of us here I take that time to warn Elise. "Your excuse for not killing that Sniff was weak."

"What?"

"It was fuckin' weak. You don't want them to know you're with us?" I shake my head. "Where else would they expect you to go? Word of advice don't ever try to stop any of us from killing. It won't end well." I stand and signal for her to follow me. Elise hesitantly rises, probably thinking she's in trouble. Leaving the living room I lead her down the hall to an empty room. "You can stay here I guess. But you can have my room until tomorrow if you want."_ I'll assume she knows better than to go through my stuff._

"Are you sure?" She politely asks.

"Yeah," I say before chuckling lightly. "Didn't you hear Kurai? I'm _a crook with a gentlemen complex._"

"Thank you."

"By the way we don't work for you. You're not going to leave with a clear conscience." I warn. "We pay for our food with crime. I'm not saying you have to go out and kill someone but be ready to help." She nods and though I doubt she understands fully I'm satisfied.

Leaving the room. She follows me up to my room and I Phase through and unlock the door. The room was clean enough besides a few bloody clothes strewn across the floor. Elise does a quick look around as she enters. She seemed surprised that it looked like your average room. "Damian, How did you pay for this furniture." She says, looking from the large bed to the polished redwood dresser. _Killing, selling stolen shit, muggings._

"It varies." I answer elusively. I don't know why I answer that way since she'll probably be doing the same thing soon. _Speaking of felonies…_ I joke to myself taking note of the time. "Well I've gotta go. If some Agents break in there's a pocketknife on the table, and in the drawer there's a combat knife. Oh and a gun in the second drawer of the dresser." Elise just stares at me blankly as I point to the places the weapons are. _She has no idea how to use these does she?_ "Or you can just call Z."

"Will he even come?" Elise asks. "He clearly does not want me around." I pause. For a split second I debate whether or not he'll show up. "That is a no, isn't it?"

"No, even if he hates you, Division literally gets his blood pumping. And can you blame him, you guys turned him into a freak among freaks."

"What kind of Psychic is he anyway?"

"Who knows, he calls himself a 'Bloodletter'."

I can see Elise's eyes widen as she repeats my last word. "Bloodletter… By Zero, you mean Patient Zero? He is supposed to be the first person the Zeta form of the Drug was tested on." I scratch the back of my head blatantly showing that I have no idea what she's talking about. "Your friend is a Mover, but as a way off limiting the (expense of) deaths Division had doctors rework the Drug for different effects."

"And let me guess, you tested them on people until you saw something you liked?" I interrupt.

"I did nothing of the sort. My job was to make sure Psychics like you were mentally able to continue."_ Well good job._ I think sparing Elise of my hatred. _You sure prevented all those Patient suicides and escape attempts that I heard about and saw._ "The Drug kept your friend alive but many say it made him weaker. He can only Move things within the confines of his own body, his blood specifically." She points out as though I wouldn't know.

"And I bet they experimented on him. A lot."_ Shit, when he first got here he had enough cuts to make a jewelery store diamond jealous._

She only nods at my remark, eyes glued to the floor. Elise looks up rather quickly with a bit of wonder in her eyes. "What about Kurai?"

With that it takes a bit to hold my laughter. "Look ninja girl may be good with a knife but she ain't exactly a_ walking WMD. _" What I say is true but still amazing. After everything she's been through its hard to believe she doesn't murder every Agent she sees. "Both Zero and Kurai got it harder than me." In Kurai's case she lost her family, friends and country**.**

–_–_–_–_–_–_

I didn't have much in the way of parents or friends. All I was taken away from was my sister. As far as I know Zero never had anything before his years of testing. But Kurai had the life we all wished for. A normal life. Back in Japan she was a normal girl, if she finished school she'd probably have a degree by now. But after what she's told Zero and I, it's pretty unlikely that she's going back to school. And I doubt she even cares to see Japan again.

From everything I've heard from Kurai was just an average girl. She went to school, had friends, a family of two loving parents and a younger sister. Kurai's probably the smartest and most sociable one of us all (excluding our newest member). After all she finished high school and had about a months worth of college education. The only thing I ever found odd about her life was that she never mentioned parties. This could me two things; either she was a real party animal, or some Japanese parents are as strict as stereotypes say.

Either way she's always talks about those memories with a smile on her face. Then things started getting harder. Kurai says things started getting serious about a day after a woman in her twenties named Cassie who smelled of alcohol approached her and a few friends. From what I've heard the woman was wearing a rather colorful yet grunge type dress and had a brown paper bag in one hand and a 'crude' drawing of Kurai behind bars in the others. The only thing the woman said to Kurai was 'Shadows can be found too.' Kurai said she knew it was strange but her friends told her pass it off as just some depressed drunk, which could easily have been true since she also described the woman's runny eyeliner.

It's interesting, she met one of the people that were the fairy tales spread anytime we Psychics were able to talk in my sector of Division. It took Kurai barely a week to forget everything that happened that day. But quickly after she was harshly reminded. Her entire school became a battlefield, when a mere three agents of whatever her countries equivalent of Division is came knocking. It turned out her school had quite a few Psychics. Psychics with offensive abilities. Strong enough to turn a normal campus into a war-zone. In a rather public display of power, Japan's government left the school, lives, and bonds ruined. All for the sake of researching Psychics.

The end result a two dead Psychics, one horribly injured and a single girl pulled away from her two dead friends. After about a month of experiments she's shipped to America with all her records extinguished. It turns out we Psychics can be bought and sold just like the weapons the world wants us to be. I think shadows went for about thirty-five million dollars. A few million less than your average tank. When I learned this I wondered how much I was worth and the fact that a rarity like Zero would be worth at least a hundred million. Luckily for them I'm not trash. Anyway, the point is. While different government a research groups may sell and trade us, they don't want to give other nations any unfair advantages, so they make it look as though they never existed. So this now nameless and non existent girl was sent to North America. To the eastern section of Division.  
**–_–_–_–_–_–_–**

Luckily for her they decided to bring her past the local homeless shelter Zero and I spent the night in. With all the trouble we had cause them you'd think they'd know better. Maybe they thought we wouldn't get involved because the weren't after us, which could normally be true but we were bored. The armored caravan that was Division's classic means of delivery passed by our window sometime in the morning. We were getting ready to leave the shelter casually before Zero noticed it. Ever the silent type Ro slices at his arm instead of an audible waning. I caught the smell or iron in the air and turned to see him pointing his elbow out our third floor window and staring just above the fold of his arm, as if he was staring down a sight. I ask him what he's doing and he shoots a wire thin spike. Zero hit the tires then expanded out, tearing the treads from its rim.

As and effect of Zero's action live ammo flies into the window. The unit of guards get out some rushing into the building others keeping there aim to the window. As the homeless and social service workers panic, Z and I chose to fight over mixing with the crowd and running. Taking a combat knife out the bag we had been using to carry our food, Zero coats his hand in his blood shell before dropping out the window. I hear shots go off and just as I'm sure he'd do for me I assume he's fine.

I walk to the door and take a deep breath as I hear the agents at the door. They were trying a pincer attack. A guard kicked the door open and when he tried to tactically run in I slammed it into his face. I laughed at the sound of his head hitting the door then Phase through the wall, entering the adjacent room. The guards began shooting through the door of the room I was previously in. I Phase through the door and get behind the agents. Using both my hand I slammed the their heads together and take the large knives from their backs. With two slices they dropped their guns and quite possibly die. For a second I wonder why I kill. Then I answered by the clicking of electricity behind me. I try to Phase through it but I took the shock and crumpled to the floor. That is when I realized I can't move through energy. The man who I had initially hit with the door was now stood confidently above me, gun aimed at my head. Unfortunately for him, the taser wasn't set to its highest setting. I grab the two blades tighter and swung my numb arms stabbing him in both of his feet. He was stuck in place. I grabbed his gun before he could pull the trigger put it to his chin. He shot himself with the automatic weapon making a mess out of his face.

I still heard shots outside so I cut of his sleeve and wipe the blood of my face with it. By the time I limped down the stairs the gun fire had stopped. I get to the door and heard a mix between a gargle and a scream. When I step out of the shelter I see Zero covered in blood as if he was trying to match the street below him. His arm was extended and in his hand his knife. The nearly six inch blade looked to be about three inches as half it's lengths was lodged in some stupid Division Agents throat. We both comment of how the other looks like shit before finally acknowledging the knock heard from within the APC. I assumed it was another Psychic and Phased my head through the armor plating and a girl screams. She kicked me back through and I fell just out of the blood splatter. The numbness in my legs was still there so I decided to lay in the street for a while. Zero on the other hand went to the front of the van.

He told me to get in and we drove (if you can call it that) until we reached and old over pass. We could hear that Division was looking for us over the radio. We knew the van could be tracked so we got out taking anything that looked like we'd be able to sell, be it at a pawn shop or a dark alley. As we prepare to run I look back at the vehicle. I looked at Zero asking if we should let her out and he gives me a look that says he simply doesn't care. I order the girl not to kick me again as Phase my hands through and unlock the door from the inside. She was cowering in the corner and mumbling something in another language I recognize as Japanese. I take the keys from up front and undo her cuffs. I sarcastically tell her to thank Zero for being such a nice guy. She actually does and from that point she was followed us, more Zero than me but it is true that without him she'd probably still be with Division.

We figured out she was a Shadow before we found out her and she proved her usefulness by halving our usual Division battles. She never asked neither Zero nor my name. We talked to each other so she was able to figure it out but referring to her as "Hey, you" and "Yo" wasn't exactly working. We asked what we should call her as if she was thinking up a name based on superhero powers she answers Kurai. Of course I didn't get it until I looked it up but still. _Dark_ was someone we could trust, even if we could barely understand her at first.

"She seems to nice to be grouped with you guys." Elise says thinking aloud.

"Oh?" I ask.

A flustered look appears on her face and she waves her arms in a forfeiting manner. "No. I didn't mean- It's just that you and-"

"It's cool." I laugh. _I knew this was going to be fun. I wonder how she'd react if I told her about the time Kurai almost killed me._

* * *

**Well there's the history of our local ninja girl. Pretty hard lives for these three, but In times of great struggle we must stand together. **

**And before anyone complains I know Push took place in China but I assume Nick and Cassie would still be moving around. You'll even find out more about that later.****..**


	6. It Happens

A flustered look appears on her face and she waves her arms in a forfeiting manner. "No. I didn't mean- It's just that you and-"

"It's cool." I laugh. _I knew this was going to be fun. I wonder how she'd react if I told her about the time Kurai almost killed me._

–**_–_–_–_–_–_–  
Phase Five: These Things Happen Sometimes**

Seeing that Elise was much more calm now that I've distracted her from her fears I take this as my chance to leave. "G'night." I say, waving over my shoulder as I walk out the door.

"Are you really going to help me save Eliza?"

I pause at the door. "If it came down to it and it was between your own life or your sister being free, even if only for a day, which would you choose?" There's only about two seconds of silence before I attempt my second escape. "See ya." I say in a low voice. She probably didn't hear me but it wouldn't matter. I walk down the stairs seeing Kurai pacing in front of Zero's door. Again. I swear this has been going on for the past month. _What's she so worried about anyway? That he'll say no? He might say fuck off, but that's just him._ I think to myself. I couldn't tell Kurai that of course, it'd just make her more nervous. It is true, however. If he didn't care he wouldn't have saved her all those times and he _certainly_ wouldn't be teaching her how to fight.

_If I get caught or killed, those two'll probably run off together, forget me and live happily ever after._ I pause as I allow myself to fall to the the couch. My hand passes over a singed area of the couch, either burned by cigarette ash or directly by either Zero or I messing with the flip top lighter. _Forget me just like I did to Liz._ "What an asshole." I want to say I never forgot and that there wasn't a single moment I wasn't thinking about her or that I did not and would not rest until I at least saw her again. Just so I could _pretend_ to be human. But none of that's true. I remember it all, but not always. I can suppress the thoughts when the three of Zero and Kurai are around. The three of us have no interest in going to war with Division. We just like to piss them off.

The three of us barely care to live and I doubt Eliza does either._ Watcher or not, she can't seriously still be waiting for me._ What could she have expected me to do? I was a punk. A mall cop with pepper spray probably could killed me. I wasn't strong enough to take on Division. I put my arm over my eyes and think. _…If I was strong enough. Strong enough to walk into those labs. Would I? Or would I still be too scared of that place?_

I hear the creaking of the steps behind me and uncover my eyes. It doesn't make much difference because it's so late but I can see a light coming from the hall upstairs. "Yo?"

I was expecting to hear Kurai's whiny voice having given up on Zero for the night. Instead it was Elise. "Damian, I thought about your questio-" Her sentence cuts off in a short yelp then silence.

"...Elise?" I call. The light suddenly comes on and there's a man in a ski mask holding his hand over Elise's mouth. She mumbles through but I can't tell what she's saying.

"Where is it?" The man orders, pointing a gun at me. He's trying to disguise his voice.

"Where's what?" I ask. I stand from my position on the couch and he juts the gun towards the floor, ordering me to get on the floor. "No way."

I can see his face shift in anger and Elise become worried. "Mother fucker, _that_ wasn't a question?"

"But _no way_ is still the answer."

"Who the fuck do you think you are!? I've got a gun and your bitch! You think I won't kill you!?"

I chuckle lightly. _That should be enough._ "Nah, you already fucked up."

"What do you-" There's a small glint of light behind him and sound of air whirl. His jaw drops and I know it's a hit. The gun in his hand begins to lower and so does his arm on Elise. As always (well, almost always) Kurai's knife work comes through. I see her slowly descend the steps, eying the man whose threats now appear empty. Not even taking her eyes of him as she stands with me. Zero's standing behind smoking a fresh cigarette. His own blade held tightly in his hand. The man looks at all of us brandishing a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Shouldn't have yelled so much, they never would've know if you kept qui-"

"Shut up!" In a burst of anger he raises his gun, now aiming Zero. The man also tightens his grip on Elise, now with his fore arm tightly around her throat. "You don't know who you're dealing with!" I can't tell if he's doing it on purpose or if it was just a reflex of but he's pulled Elise closer to him, making impossible to attack him. But he can still point his gun at us. "I'm one of those freaks you hear about on the news. I can burn this whole place down with just a thought."

"How _scary_... I haven't heard of a single Psychic that can do that?"

Kurai laughs a bit as Zero adds. "Me neither, it sounds kinda like bullshit."

"You think I'm messin' around?" He asks swinging his gun from Zero to me. He pulls the trigger and I drop to floor, with my hand over my head narrowly avoiding the bullet.

I look up and I see a severe look of worry on Elise's face. _It looks like she figured it out._ "Secrets out, huh?" I ask standing and looking Elise directly in her eyes. "I can't Phase through bullets. They're too fast for me. And I didn't exactly finish _agent school_."

"What're you talking about?" The gunmen asks.

"Oh, you didn't know?" I ask, still trying to figure out why this guy broke into the house in the first place. I was assuming he was hired to kill us, but it looks like he doesn't even know who we are. "Not to be an asshole, but if you're not here for me or my crew then get out."

"Are you kidding me? Give me the fucking box!" He shouts. Since I still have no idea what he's looking for, I decide to narrow things down. Going by the state the exterior of the house is in I doubt anyone would bother breaking in here to rob us, so it must've been something one of us stole. Now to just go down the list. _Things I stole recently: A bike, some food… a cheap necklace. The only thing I stole that would come in a box is…_

"Are you here for the cakes or the cigarettes?" I ask.

"The cakes, I'm not tryna get wet. PCP's your business. Now go get my box, and you better be quick or I start killing people." _I can't believe so fiend is holdin' us up for goddamn sugar._ I think as I back into the kitchen. I think about grabbing a knife but there's no blind spot from here and the living room. Instead I just grab the supermarket brand snack box from atop the fridge. Tossing the box to the masked man. He tosses Elise to the side and she's caught by Kurai while he catches the box in one hand, avoiding taking the gun off me. "I can't believe you put it in an actual cake box. Make sense though, you don't want the cops to see a brick."

_Wait, oh shit, by cake he meant-_ I cut off my own thought and instead shout a warning. "Z! Fuck 'em up!" Just as I vault over the chest waist high counter between the kitchen and the living room I see the furious look through the ski mask as cream filled cake falls from the box. He turns and fires at me luckily before the trigger was even pulled Zero already had his blood coated arm extended out. The bullet hits his arm making a low sounding clang. Seeing this the man tries to back away but he's too late. Since I never faltered in my run I was just in time. I stomp on to his shoe feeling the bones in his feet crack under me. As a reflex he swings at me and I dodge under it just as Zero's fist flies over my head, crashing into the mans jaw.

He falls to ground unconscious, box of snack cakes still held tightly in his hand. "_Anyway_, what were you saying when you came down here?" I nonchalantly ask Elise. I turn to see her answer instead she just looks at me confused. "What, am I the only one thinking that couldn't have gone better?" I shrug showcasing a sarcastic grin. Zero throws a punch as a reaction to my joke and I Phase though it as usual.

"I'm not cleaning this up." He says as he walks through me beginning to ascend the stairs. "If I have to come back down here tonight I _will_ cut you." Following (probably to just pace in front of the door again) Kurai heads up the stairs after pulling her blade out from the mans back.

"Hmph, fuck it. Hey Pledge, help me take this guy out back." I call, grabbing the man's arms. Elise looks from side to side then back at me. "Yeah, you." With a sigh she walks over and grabs his legs.

"Are you ever going to tell me what just happened." She says, as I drop the man to open the door.

"Well, this gun toting asshole thought we had a supply of coke, broke in to steal it and we kicked his ass. What's so complicated about that?" I reply as I lift him back up.

As we drag him around the side of the house he grunts in pain. I drop him again kick him in his side and lift him back up after he falls back asleep. "Does this… happen a lot?"

"Not really. Usually when people break in, it's to gut all of us in our sleep." I say in a half-joking manner. "Alright, let's put him here 'till tomorrow."

I drop my end of the man next to the hole and notice his legs are still up. I look to Elise and shes just staring into the dark pit. "Damian… What are these?" She asks, referring to the three six feet deep graves (give or take a few inches). They're all parallel to each other, each about a yard away from the last.

I sigh, kicking the man into the grave. "Damn Pledge, you ask a lot of questions. They're for when we get bored- I mean killed. This ones Ro's, then mine, then Kurai but I think I might have to change up the order." I add, putting my hand to my chin in thought. "I guess, you're gonna need one too."

* * *

**I... Don't have an author's note.**


End file.
